


fifth of july

by shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars



Series: kat's tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, emma pushes herself too much, soft, summertime in hatchetfield, them <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars
Summary: tumblr prompt: “Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”: Paulkins---in which paul & emma are driving home from a family party and emma wants to drive the entire way back.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: kat's tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	fifth of july

Driving home from upstate New York was not Emma’s ideal way to spend the day after the Fourth of July. They’d gone up to Paul’s parents’ house and now they were suffering in bumper-to-bumper traffic on the turnpike. Emma had one hand on the wheel and the other loosely holding Paul’s as they slowly crawled along. 

“Why didn’t we just stay an extra day?” Emma mumbled, leaning her head back and tilting it to look at Paul. He laughed softly, looking at her.

“Em. You would’ve died if we stayed another day. You’ve never spent more than a week with them. You would have, at one point or another, blown up at them.” He rubbed his thumb over his knuckles, “I’d rather drive home in bumper-to-bumper traffic than stay longer. I love them, I do, but they can be a lot.” He said softly. Emma just nodded as they tried to get through the traffic.

Three hours later, they were smooth-sailing through the middle of Connecticut. Soon, they’d reach the harbor and the bridge and then be home. Emma was just about ready to drive the next four hours herself. She didn’t want to stop at all. Her head felt fuzzy as she just watched the road in front of her.

“Honey. Pull over. Let me drive for a while.” Paul said softly, squeezing her free hand, “You look exhausted.”   
  


“If we stop, we’re going to be here longer.” Emma said back but she couldn’t stop the yawn from leaving her mouth. He just let out a huff and a laugh.

“Em. I’m serious. Pull over. You’ve been driving all day.”   
  
“Paul, I’m fine.”

Needless to say, Emma was not fine 20 minutes later when she realized she’d been going 30 miles an hour. 

“Emmie-” Paul whined and he was playing his cards right since that was the one nickname that could make Emma give into anything he was saying. She pulled off at the next exit into a Dunkin Donuts’ parking lot. 

“Fine, you drive.” She handed him the keys, “I’m getting two coffees and two sandwiches. You’re welcome.” She went into the store and waited in the line. She looked around and then back outside. Paul was sitting in the driver's seat, texting someone.

For being her boyfriend, Paul had his head screwed on right. He realized when Emma was hitting her breaking point, or when she was overworking. She’d just figured it out. He realized how antsy she was in upstate New York with his family so they’d drive home in the heavy traffic just to make her comfortable. He’d taken over driving on the highway (which he normally despised) when he realized she was feeling shitty. She came back out to the car with his hot black coffee and sandwich as well as her iced latte and sandwich.

  
“Thanks, Em.” He smiled, kissing the top of her head as she buckled herself in. “Try and relax, okay? We’ll be home before you know it.” 

He was right. Once they crossed the bridge and drove into downtown Hatchetfield, passing CCRP and Beanies, Emma knew they were home. When they walked into their apartment, Emma put her suitcase by the door and pulled Paul down to her level before pressing her lips to his.

She had a good boyfriend.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello i have this hc where paul's family moved to upstate new york & he chose to stay in hatchetfield!!  
> also if i remember correctly , hatchet field's an island.  
> thank youuu for reading!!!


End file.
